official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Mount, North Carolina
Rocky Mount is a city in Edgecombe and Nash counties in North Carolina. The population of the city is 57,477. Forbes ranked the city as number six for cost of doing business on its list of Best Small Places For Business And Careers in 2018. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 62.07% Black or African American (35,675) 31.46% White (18,082) 3.82% Hispanic or Latino (2,195) 2.65% Other (1,525) 20.5% (11,782) of Rocky Mount residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Rocky Mount has one of North Carolina's highest rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 67 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 7.72 murders a year. Pokemon See the Edgecombe and Nash County pages for more info. Fun facts * Rocky Mount has received the All-America City Award from the National Civic League two times, in 1969 and 1999. * Rocky Mount is home to Nash Community College, a campus of Edgecombe Community Campus, North Carolina Wesleyan University and a satellite campus of East Carolina Battle Academy. * Rocky Mount has fallen hard as a city over the last 30 years, having once been one of the state's nicest cities. Now, outside of a few nice neighborhoods in Nash County, it has garnered a very negative reputation for high crime, political corruption, the dumpster fire that is the city's government, Team Rocket and gang activity, and drugs. One nickname for the city is "Murda Mount". * Rocky Mount is known as the city where the Hardee's fast food chain was founded. * The economy of the Rocky Mount metropolitan area has been undergoing a process of transformation in the past few decades. While historically strong in textiles and agriculture, the economy has diversified into biomedical pharmaceuticals and manufacturing. Being at the juncture of a number of important highways and railway, distribution and logistics also play a key role in local business. In addition, the area has a strong service sector and is home to a number of financial and customer support centers. * In 2019, CSX Transportation broke ground on an approx. $200 million cargo terminal in Rocky Mount. While somewhat scaled back from original plans, the facility is still expected to have an indirect impact of over a thousand jobs in the area and has potential room for expansion. * The largest employers in Rocky Mount currently are Pfizer and Nash-Rocky Mount Public Schools. Cummins and Nash UNC Health Care are third and fourth. * Rocky Mount Mills is a craft brewery incubator, the first of its kind on North Carolina, that is now home to many up-and-coming breweries and restaurants. In addition, the mill hosts summer music festivals and other events throughout the year. It has been in the process of redevelopment since 2014 by Capitol Broadcasting Company, which also owns the popular American Tobacco campus in downtown Durham, North Carolina. Nearby are dozens of historical homes for rent in the Rocky Mount Mills Village. * Rocky Mount has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, electric showers, Rocky Mount-Wilson Regional Airport, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Golden East Crossing and a few other shopping centers, Walmart, Nintendo World, Sam's Club, Aldi, Lowe's Home Improvement, Hobby Lobby, some hotels/motels, Harris Teeter, Northgreen Country Club, Solstice Apparel, Benvenue Country Club, Office Depot, plenty of public battle fields, some auto parts places and car dealerships, some fast food and chain restaurants, some local restaurants and businesses, some sports complexes, Mayflower Seafood, Gardner's Barbecue 301 Flagship Store, El Tapatio Mexican, a few movie theaters, Hunter Hill Cafe, Ichiban Japanese Steak House, Gardner's Barbecue, Mario's Pizza & Restaurant, Smithfield's Chicken 'N Bar-B-Q, El Jimador Authentic Mexican, Bel Air Art Center, Taste Of Paradise, The Prime Smokehouse, Food Lion, Piggly Wiggly, Citi Trends, Mom's Fish Market & Deli, Key Food Supermarket, Mr. Ribs, Central Cafe, Chico's Mexican, and a few other things. Category:North Carolina Cities